Son of Chaos Protector of Artemis
by Level136Combat
Summary: Percy, son of Lupa and Chaos, is ambushed by the Hunters. After which he becomes Artemis' protector. Pertemis.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A grey wolf with fiery eyes walked into a small clearing followed by a man with dark, black skin covered with galaxies, stars, and other wonders. A child that couldn't have been more than two days old snuggled on the wolf's back. The wolf started glowing a bright, white light. In it's place stood a beautiful woman.

"I will take him with me. He needs a place to stay, and we can't allow the Olympians to kill our son," the man said quietly, addressing the woman.

"But where will he go? I can't just leave our son in your care without knowing that you have a place to go to," the woman whispered back fearfully. "We must find a place for him to stay and grow."

"I will bring him to my palace to stay. He will grow and be strong. A child of Rome and the Creator will be welcomed to the void. What about you? You disappeared months ago. The Olympians are sure to question you."

"I can lie." The man nodded in agreement to the statement.

"Very well. Goodbye my love," whispered the man in her ear. A portal appeared leading to a dark palace floating in the middle of a galaxy. The man stepped towards it.

"Wait!" she called. "Will I ever be able to see him again?"

The man turned to look at her with a sad look in his eyes. "Yes, but he will be protecting a very _particular_ goddess." With that, the man stepped into the portal before it closed. The woman glowed and turn back into a wolf before prowling out of the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

100 years later

Flee or fight? Those were the two options that were running through my mind as he stood before the army of HL3 soldiers. I had just been sent on a mission by my father, Lord Chaos himself, to scout the Hyperion Legion soldiers based on the planet Earth; the same planet that my mother was on. They were notoriously dangerous when in numbers, but they could not stand to a primordial like me. Obviously, I chose option number 2: fight.

_I wonder what my mothers friend, Artemis, is doing right now?_ I thought as I slashed my way through the monster army. I hadn't seen her in years, and ever since the Cromatins started to invade Earth.

Flashback

_I was running through the forest at over 100 miles per hour, the win whipping around my face as I ran. Normally, I would never run. After all, running is for weaklings, right? But this time, this time it was different. I wasn't running from a monster, I was running from a god. Now, you may be wondering why I was running from a god. Well, let's just say that I may or may not have been spying on the hunters and Artemis found out._

_The day before yesterday, I was called to my fathers throne room._

_"-are dismissed" my father finished as I entered the room. "Ah, Percy. I have a new mission for you. Remember how I explained to you about how you will never meet an Olympian for fear that they might recognize you as your mother's son?"_

_"Of course, father" I replied as polite as possible. Usually, you don't act impolite around the creator of the universe._

_"Well, I am sending you to spy on the Hunters camp. I believe that that might have accepted a Cromatin as hunter. Do NOT get caught. Understand?" He told me._

_"Of course father" I replied, knowing that he knew full well that he understood. _(A/N Chaos can read minds)

_"Good. You are dismissed."_

_But of course, I had been caught. At least partially. And you know whats worse? They had a Chromatin with a teleport jamming device that keeps me from teleporting away. "One last try" I told myself as I tried to teleport away._

_A bright light engulfed my, and I was gone._

End flashback

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" yelled a general, breaking me out of my thoughts. I took a quick look around, taking in the large piles of golden dust that littered the ground. Only about 1/3 of the Hyperion Legion army remained.

I like these odds.

Jumping away from the army, I summoned a black hole in the middle of the HL3 soldiers, watching from afar as the army and their fat general were pulled into it. As soon as the last soldier was pulled into the black hole, I teleported to the Void.

I was greeted by Rae and Aste, the two guards, as I entered the throne room. "Mission complete, Father" I said, announcing my arrival.

"Good work. Now, I have some news that you might not like," he said, "but you must not overreact when I tell you." he finished.

"What is it father?" I asked, curious as to why he had stopped talking.

"You will be going to Earth."

**DUN DUN DUN. Okay, so I know that this was a very boring chapter, but I have had a writers block for 3 EFFING WEEKS. Also, thanks to everybody who reviewed. It means allot to me to know that you awesome people out there actually like the story and are willing to review it. **

**Oh, and to everybody who thought that this was a copy of that Son of lupa story, it isn't. It seemed kinda like it, I admit, but it isn't like it. I used Lupa just so that there would be an explanation for one of his 'abilities'. Not giving anything away.**

**136**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for not updating lately guys. I have been really busy with school and stuff. Also, I have kinda lost the inspiration for this story. But you guys seem to like it, so i guess that I'll continue on.**

**The Toast Ninja: **Yep, I'm doing that. I did hint that he would need it(I think).

**IwooIdreamIwritestories: **Ok, thanks for the imput, and I'll try to fix that. No promises though. This is one of my first fanfics, and I tend to spend only 3 hours on a chapter. Sometimes, that'll make it seem nearsighted.

**Booklover0608: **Hahaha... yeah, they do.

**All the other reviewers: I just updated, you can stop yelling at me to update. Gosh... **

**Song used: Dragonborn - Skyrim soundtrack**

**Percy POV:**

I walked through the streets of the Void. nymphs waved at me, and like usual they all asked me out on a date. And I mean ALL. It was kind of awkward having to walk through streets to get to your father's palace just because he doesn't permit teleporting while you were in the Void. I mean what kind of rule is that? 'Hey, I want to let you know that you can't teleport while your here.

"Stop! You cannot pass without Lord Chaos' permission!" yelled a sercurity guard, snapping me out of my thoughts. After a hundred years, you'd think that they would be able to recognize me, wouldn't you?

"Necro, Urasia let me pass" I said.

Looks of recognition flitted across their faces. "Forgive us, we didn't recognize you my lord" they chorused. I nodded and walked past them into the throne room.

"Perseus, report" my father yelled.

"Father, our suspisions were correct. There are Chromatins in the hunt. One, actually. Her name is Tampa. She is from the Frant Legion." I replied. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I watched your little adventure. It was quite humorous to watch you be chased." He said chuckling. "Anyways, I have an assignment for you. I need you to spy on Commander Tobaki. He is currently on Gigya. Good luck." he said before flashing me to Gigya.

**1 Year later**

"Smeagol, please report to Commander Tobaki's tent." a voice said over the intercom. Yes, I called myself Smeagol. So what?

Entering Tobaki's tent, I was emmediately hit with the sickening aroma of burnt cigars. "Soldier Smeagol reporting, sir."

"Yes, I want you to lead the troops on a raid into the enemy cam. Gather up your soliers and attack by 23 hundred hours. Dismissed"

"Sir!" I yelled, then left the tent. I had already formed a plan of action, and was planning to abandon my soldiers abandon the soldiers and let them be slaughtered by my father's soldiers. From there, I could report to my father. I had recently learned that the Chromatin army was planning to attack in 1 months time, and they would go for a head on attack, then use ships to wearp in from behind before sending in a few squads to flank us. Then, we would be trapped. It was a good plan, one that would surely destroy our forces if we didn't now there plan and have a way to counter it.

Arriving at my soldiers section, I blew my hunting horn to gather them all here.

" Okay soldiers, in 22 hours we will deliver an assault on the enemy encampment and raid their supply train. We need to be prepared in twenty hours. Do you understand?"

A chorus of 'yes sir!' and 'of course, sir' greeted my announcement.

"Good, get a good night's sleep. You'll need it." I told them. "Dismissed." I said before walking to my tent to get a good night's rest myself.

**Artemis POV**

"What are you?" I hissed at my former hunter, Tampa. At tonight's dinner, we asked her why she had been absent during some of our training activities. She had emmediately paled. Then. she suddenly erupted in a flurry of smoke to be replaced with a purple scaled monster.

"I will not sssay. My massster forbidsss it." she hissed. I mentally facepalmed. No wonder whe seemed to elongate the 's' sound in words. She was a MONSTER. And she had been hidden in our camp for a looong time.

"Well creature, if you will not talk, then you will die. Hunters, FIRE" I yelled, before emptying my quiver on the monster. It promplty turn into dust. BLACK dust. "APOLLO!" I yelled.

A blazing chariot came racing from the sky. "Yeah, sis. What is it? Need some help on some archery?" my brother asked. Gods, he is a pain.

" No, but I need you to take the hunters to camp," a series of protests followed this statement. "I need to report something to Olympus. Hunters, behave yourselves. I do not want to get complaints about how you burned down the cabins and killed male campers. Am I clear?"

No answer.

"AM I CLEAR?"

"YES M'LADY!" the hunters yelled.

"Good, take them away." and with that, I flashed to Olympus.

**? POV**

"Massster, the ssspy in the hunteresssssesss camp has been dissscovered."

"Good. You are relieved from your duties." the dark figure said, before promptly killing the other figure.

**So, how do you like it? Thankfully, it is spring break, so I have all the time in the world to get typing. I also have a temporary petcare job over break. Just bring a computer, let the cat out, and relax for an hour. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I'm terribly sorry for not updating.**

**So, since spring break is in session, I can write more chapters. :) This will be fun. Expect more chapters people, cause they will be coming out reletively quickly. I sure as heck won't waste this time. **

**Song used on day two of typing: Party shaker - RIO feat Nico. Awesome song by the way, but I kinda ended up dancing like I was drunk.**

**Second song used on day two: Thrift shop - Macklemore. Really great song, but it gets to wear on you. If you hear it once, you're fine. If you hear it one hundred times your fine. Her it two hundred, and your sick of it.**

**Peace**

**136**


	4. AN

**Hey guys, this is 136 here. I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be updating this week. I have issues writing on my phone, so I finally brought my computer earlier this week. A new chapter for SoCPoA will be released Friday of Saturday. Just wanted to let everyone know.**

**136**


End file.
